


it's a thing

by verity



Series: tween wolf [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demonic Possession, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton is in his office, like he's expecting them, although the sign on the clinic door said <i>CLOSED</i>. "Stiles, Scott," he says, standing. "And—Lydia, yes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_rocket_frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rocket_frost/gifts).



"I gotta go to Deaton," Stiles says muzzily to his coffee.

"I want to come," Lydia says, folding herself down onto the couch next to him. Sometimes Stiles forgets how tiny she is; she's always effortlessly coasting through his life on four-inch heels, taking charge of everyone and everything around her. He's never seen her this, all soft-faced and shoeless in the morning. "I want to know—"

"Everything, right, I got it." Stiles scratches under his chin. He doesn't really get stubbly, it'll probably be years until he has to shave more than once a week, but he can feel a few missed whiskers. "Okay."

—

Stiles gave Erica the 101 lecture he's been working on for a year, ad-libbing the parts he's hazy on. He's even practiced the speech in the mirror, once or twice, the version for his dad that he's never going to use now. "So, yeah, werewolves, packs," he said, lowering his voice. "Um, Scott and I—I'll talk to you about that part later, okay?"

He'd already talked to Scott, ten minutes ago while they were in one of Lydia's guest bathrooms brushing their teeth with stiff new brushes from the stash under the sink. "I wabt to affk Erica," he said. "I thnk she—"

Scott spat into the sink. "Do it," he said, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand. "We just gotta, you know, before I get fangy—what happened with the book Deaton gave you? Did it help?"

Stiles sighed through a mouthful of toothpaste, spat, rinsed his mouth. "No, it was—it wasn't a total waste of my time, I was totally into that love-hate thing Cecilia and Vigny had going on before he hooked up with Do—"

"It didn't help," Scott said.

After Stiles told her, Erica looked up at him, hopeful, eyes bright. "I just—I mean, I guess—I saw it, so I believe it? But I still can't—you know."

"Yeah." Stiles reached over and patted her shoulder. "I do."

—

Daphne emerges from the kitchen, where she's been holed up with Derek and the rest of the coffee, right as they're getting ready to pile in Stiles's Jeep. "Laura wants you to stick around," she says, not looking at Lydia. "She has—questions."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "She's not here, she knows where we live. Our witness statements are already contaminated. Erica has to get home before her mom completely loses it."

For a long moment, Daphne stares at him. "Fine, whatever," she says eventually. "You do—your thing. Lydia—"

"I'm going with them." Lydia crosses her arms. She's all armored, now, makeup and dress and heels. "You can't stop me."

Daphne shrugs. "I guess not."

"Okay, then," Lydia says.

Scott clears his throat and jerks his thumb toward the door, because he's awesome like that.

—

When they get to Erica's house, Stiles has to go in and get fussed over by Erica's mom and chewed out by her dad, but he emerges alive and probably still in their good graces. "Call me later," Erica whispers in his ear, hugging him in front of her parents. "Tell me—"

"Sure," Stiles says, smiling at Erica's mom over Erica's shoulder. "I'll—do that."

Back in the car, Lydia's worrying the hem of her skirt. "You took a long time," she says. "Scott—"

"I kept telling her it was okay, dude," Scott pipes up from the back seat. "I can hear fine from here. Your heartbeat was pretty nuts, though."

Stiles slams his door shut. "Look, her parents think we're dating and I took her to a party that got busted up by the cops and she had a seizure and then she _spent the night_. I'm lucky to be alive right n—"

"Can you hear everyone's heartbeat?" Lydia says, turning to face Scott as Stiles buckles himself in. "How do you tell them apart?"

"Uh—" Scott says. The anchoring bond between them gives a squirmy tug at Stiles's stomach. "Stiles is different? It's—"

"We're magic bros," Stiles says, meeting Scott's eyes in the rearview mirror. "It's a thing."

—

Deaton is in his office, like he's expecting them, although the sign on the clinic door said _CLOSED_. "Stiles, Scott," he says, standing. "And—Lydia, yes?"

Stiles closes the door behind them while Scott pulls out a chair for Lydia. The office is usually the same size, but it can be as big as Deaton needs it to be; there are more chairs in here than usual. "Demons," Stiles says. "I need a book, and not another supernatural romance trade paperback, please."

Deaton raises an eyebrow. "So you've felt it, too. I wondered if you would."

"I saw it," Stiles says. "So did Lydia and her sister, and I bound it, but not—"

" _You_ bound a demon." Deaton's inflection makes Stiles want to punch him in the face.

Stiles has, however, spent five years training himself not to punch Deaton in the face, so he just takes a breath and plows on. "We have to cast it out of h—the person it's in. I have its name, but—"

"I can't cast it out, Stiles," Deaton says. "Not without giving it my name. Neither can you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
